The invention is in the field of writing paraphernalia and relates particularly to an attractive and convenient notecard which is sized and constructed to be readily received in a shirt pocket.
Writing equipment, notepads, memo pads and such items have come in a large variety of different forms. Particularly popular in recent years have been 3M's "Post It" notepads in various colors and sizes, and with a stripe of pressure sensitive, easily releasable adhesive on the back of each notepaper. Pads of note paper in different sizes have included a magnet on the back of the pad for hanging the pad on a refrigerator; there have been a number of different types of desk notepads or paper containers and dispensers; and of course standard 3" by 5" and 4" by 6" lined index cards have been used for filing information in appropriately sized file boxes.
Until the present invention, however, there was not available a notepad or notepaper or notecard having the usefulness, attractive appearance and the writing feel of the shirt pocket notecards of the invention as described below.